


Sootopolis City

by magumarashi



Series: Hoenn Memories [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: With Groudon and Kyogre threatening to destroy Hoenn, there's only one person capable of stopping them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’ve been sitting on this for months (bc I kinda wanted to write laura and terry’s last battle first) but I’ve just decided to get off my ass and post this
> 
> I’ve included a summary of the events leading up to this; didn’t feel like writing them all out would be worth the trouble. As with previous HM stories, this fic blends elements of both RSE and ORAS.

_Laura and Terry faced each other one last time in the Hoenn League Tournament, having both made it to the final round. Terry won, but then decided that it was time to go explore distant lands and find new challenges. He told her that competing with her was boring since he was always ahead. “You never change your game, you always use the same Pokémon, your weaknesses are all still wide open. It’s boring to fight the same fight every time. I’ll be a good sport and shake your hand this time, but… I won’t fight you again until you can show me something I haven’t seen before."_

_This takes place after Laura and Terry part ways following the Hoenn League tournament. Laura is still hurt by what Terry said to her, and has redoubled her training in an effort to one-up him by becoming champion._

_Laura is in Lilycove City when she hears of a commotion at Mt. Pyre. She rushes to Mt. Pyre and arrives just in time to see Aqua and Magma make off with both the Red and Blue Orbs (Or, as they’re called here: the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire). A Magma grunt drops a Magma Emblem, and Laura pockets it. Laura manages to trace them to their base in Mt. Chimney, battles her way through, and arrives just in time to see Maxie awaken Groudon with the Omega Ruby. Groudon briefly goes into its primal form and sinks beneath the magma, disappearing into the earth’s crust. In a panic, Maxie and Team Magma go after it. Laura considers going after them, but figures that Groudon must have escaped to a safer place, and decides to head back to Lilycove. There she hears that Team Aqua has stolen a submarine from Captain Stern._

_Knowing of Aqua’s offshore base, she goes there, kicks the shit out of everyone, grabs the master ball, and gets there just in time to see the modified submarine leave. Angry about always arriving too late, she decides to head to Mossdeep, where Steven is staying with his family at their vacation home. The two of them discuss the situation a little. Steven promises to help out if anything happens._

_A couple of days go by, and the sun in Hoenn seems brighter for some reason._

_Laura and Steven are hanging out on the beach in Mossdeep when Aqua breaks the seal on Kyogre; the two of them see it from the beach. Laura and Steven rush to the undersea ruins, battle through everyone there, and arrive in time to see Aqua awaken Kyogre. Kyogre briefly goes primal and sinks beneath the waves, disappearing through an undersea duct. Everyone leaves the cave as fast as possible._

_Now both Groudon and Kyogre are wide awake and smashing the tar out of each other somewhere. The sun blazes, followed quickly by dark clouds and torrents of rain. Archie is stunned, saying this isn't what wanted at all. Maxie is also a little surprised by all this, though he wastes no time blaming Archie for the mess. The two of them bicker and pass blame back and forth. Laura yells at them and says it’s both their fault and they should be acting like adults and taking responsibility instead of bickering like children._

_Everyone can tell shit seems to be coming from Sootopolis, so all of them fly there…._

 

It was a bumpy flight to Sootopolis; at times the group was buffeted by howling winds and torrential rain, at others the blazing sun nearly cooked them as they flew over the open sea. Laura’s Pokémon dropped her off in front of the Sootopolis Pokémon Center, Steven not far behind. Archie and Maxie landed on the shore of Sootopolis’ lake, and the two young trainers ran to meet them. Their eyes rose to the scene before them.

The usually still, clear water now churned and frothed, dark waves angrily tearing at the banks. Thunder clapped overhead and rain pounded the ground. In the middle of the lake stood the two ancient Pokémon; Groudon on a lone slab of land, and Kyogre in the center of a whirlpool. The downpour made it hard to see them, but their markings glowed brightly through the chaos–red and blue accents opposite the color of their bodies. The ground shook as Groudon unleashed an attack, drawing magma from below the earth’s crust to attack Kyogre with half-cooled boulders. Kyogre responded in turn, sending a towering tidal wave crashing into its foe. The rain stopped briefly as the clouds dissipated, making way for an unforgiving sun–but its warmth was short-lived, and soon the thunderheads returned in full force.

“This defies belief…” said Maxie, “Those super-ancient Pokémon… Their power is greater than I could have ever imagined. They’ve upset the balance of nature…”

Maxie walked forward, taking the Omega Ruby from his pocket. He held the glittering stone out in front of him.

“Groudon!” he shouted. It was futile, the hammering rain and roaring battle drowned out his voice, “Please! Stop this at once! I now know the full extent of your power! If you keep going, all Hoenn, not just Sootopolis, will be utterly destroyed!”

Archie hastily produced the Alpha Sapphire from his own pocket and followed Maxie’s example.

“Kyogre! What’s wrong?!” he shouted, “Look over here! It’s the Alpha Sapphire–see? Calm down! Kyogre!”

The two Pokémon completely ignored their anguished cries–in fact, the behemoths probably didn’t even hear them. They continued their battle with little regard for anything else. The jewels glowed softly, seemingly in reaction to Groudon and Kyogre’s presence–but other than that, there was no response. Laura thought she was imagining it, but it seemed like the two ancient Pokémon fought even _more_ recklessly with the jewels in plain sight.

“…It’s no good,” said Archie, “It’s not responding at all! Why…?”

“Well, of course it isn’t,” said a serious voice.

Everyone spun around. Two newcomers stood behind them; one an older man dressed in fancy clothing, the other a boy around Laura’s age with teal hair and similarly fancy clothes. Laura recognized them both: the older man was Juan, the Gym Leader whom she’d fought for her eighth and final badge not too long ago. The boy had been a trainer in Juan’s gym, if memory served her correctly–she seemed to recall that Wallace was his name.

“And just who are you?” said Maxie defensively.

“Someone you ought to speak to with respect,” said Juan, frowning slightly, “You’re talking to the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City, you know. Show some decorum.”

“Oh…” Maxie paled a little.

“Those Pokémon fighting,” Juan continued, “Groudon and Kyogre… They were supposed to have been asleep, sealed away deep within the earth. And now they’re here…”

“ _Those two_ woke them up!” said Laura, pointing at Archie and Maxie. The two of them grimaced.

“I surmised as much,” said Juan, “But that matters little at the moment. Now that they’re awake, Groudon and Kyogre seem interested only in destroying each other–even if they take the rest of the world with them. Legends described something like this happening, but I never imagined we would one day witness it ourselves.”

“We gotta do something…!” said Archie, clenching his fists.

“I agree,” said Maxie, “If we’re the ones with the jewels, we’re the only ones who can–!”

“Don’t!” said Juan sharply, “Put those things away! Don’t you buffoons have any idea what those stones do?”

“Not… calm down Groudon and Kyogre?” said Archie.

“Far from it!” said Juan, “No wonder things are such a mess… The Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire do exactly the opposite. They contain unimaginable power from ancient times; power that can only be used by Groudon and Kyogre. If either of the jewels come near those Pokémon, they will only agitate things further. They are not instruments of control, they’re catalysts for the ancient Pokémon’s power!”

“How come none of us knew that?” said Laura, “Kinda seems like that’s an important detail!”

“The legends speak of it, of course,” said Juan, “Sootopolis Gym Leaders are expected to be well-versed in Hoenn mythology. Though, it seems the details about the jewels are not so readily available to others…”

There was silence between them as the rain beat down in sheets.

“It’s odd,” said Wallace, speaking finally. His eyes had never left the giant Pokémon, even as the conversation went on. “Groudon and Kyogre were supposed to have been sealed away on opposite ends of Hoenn. Why would they take their fight here…?”

“These Pokémon draw their power from the natural world,” said Juan, “And Sootopolis is said to be the source of that power. It is only a matter of course that they’d bring their battle here…”

“Mr. Gym Leader, sir,” said Archie, “I–I’m sorry. Your town’s getting wrecked because of us. We didn’t know they would come here to fight…”

“What does it matter?” Juan answered curtly, “They could be fighting in the middle of the ocean and it would make no difference. If they are allowed to carry on like this, the whole world will be destroyed.”

“But what can we do?” said Steven, “The jewels are useless, and those Pokémon are out of control.”

“We could try fighting them…?” said Archie.

“No way,” said Laura, “Normal Pokémon won’t be able to put a scratch on Groudon or Kyogre–they’re too strong!”

“What choice do we have?” said Wallace, “At this rate, Sootopolis will–!”

“Listen,” said Juan, “Wallace, you too. I have to do what I can to get as many people to safety as possible. I need you to go to the Cave of Origin. The cave’s Guardian will be inside–he might know how to handle this crisis.”

“Cave of Origin?” said Laura, “Where’s that?”

“I know where it is,” said Wallace, “But no one is allowed inside except for the Guardian. If he’s in there, we can’t…”

“As Sootopolis Gym Leader, you have my express permission to enter,” said Juan, “Dire times call for dire measures. I’m sure the Guardian won’t mind at a time like this.”

“And you’re sure he’s inside?” said Steven.

“Yes,” said Juan, “He had come there to meditate earlier. Perhaps he foresaw what would happen here.”

Laura and Steven looked at each other. She nodded, and he returned her gesture with a nervous gulp.

“Come on, I’ll take you there,” said Wallace, “We’ll have to take the back way, so be careful.”

Wallace started walking, and Laura and Steven were quick to follow him. The sidewalks were slick, and it was especially difficult to climb up and down stairs with the wind and rain. Wallace took them through a neighborhood of white buildings with round blue roofs, along a narrow alley, and over a bridge. They found themselves on a small island with a dead-looking tree in the center. Across another bridge, framed by two waterfalls, was an ancient structure with a red cloth door. An old man stood there in spite of the violent weather.

“That’s it,” said Wallace, “Beyond that door is the cave–or, it’s supposed to be. This is the closest I’ve ever been. Not even Juan is allowed inside.”

Laura took a deep breath.

“What are we waiting for, then?” she said. She marched forward, and the two boys followed her lead. They walked right up to the entrance, but the old man held out a hand to stop them.

“Sorry, youngsters,” he said, “The Cave of Origin is closed to visitors, rain or shine.”

“We don’t have time for this!” shouted Laura, “Are you blind?! The world is ending out there!”

“We have direct orders from Juan,” said Wallace calmly, though he seemed to be fighting to keep his voice even, “Please let us enter. We must speak with the Guardian–as you can see, it’s an emergency.”

“I see…” said the old man, “In that case, please go on in. And be respectful: you are about to tread on hallowed ground.”

Laura nodded, and walked past the man to get to the cave. She lifted the cloth covering the entrance cautiously–a warm breeze flowed out, seeming to beckon her inside. She slipped under the cloth, and the two boys joined her soon after. The ground shook beneath them as the battle raged at their backs…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Steven, and Wallace descend into the Cave of Origin, keeping an eye out for the man said to be its Guardian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the part I started writing first, and I only had half of it written out by the time I got to the Delta Episode and learned some details that would add an interesting twist to Laura’s story. Hope you enjoy it!!!

After traversing several floors, dodging wild Pokémon and stumbling through earthquakes, the three of them emerged into the deepest part of the Cave of Origin. They found a small, dim cavern with rubies and sapphires glowing in clumps from the walls. At the back of the room, an old man crouched in meditation before a reflecting pool. A single candle burned beside him to light the room. He turned slightly as they approached, and Laura realized who it was.

“Spenser…?” she said cautiously.

“Ah, hello again, child,” he said, his voice warm even at a time like this, “I see Wallace and Steven are here too. Your presence tells me that Juan has given you permission to enter this sacred space, but I still can’t help but wonder… why have you come?”

“We–!” Steven began.

“No, wait, don’t tell me,” said Spenser, “I can tell just by looking at your faces. You being here now must mean that you’re prepared to become involved in this crisis. Very well. In times like these, anyone willing to help is much appreciated.”

“Well…” said Laura, “That’s the thing. We’re not really sure what to do. Juan told us you would know.”

Spenser nodded.

“I came here to meditate on just that,” said Spenser, “This place–the Cave of Origin–is said to be the place where life in Hoenn began. It is a fountain of natural and spiritual power for the whole region. And, in times of need, it is said to be a source of truth and awakening as well… However, only the Guardian is permitted to make use of its power, and understandably so. Great power can be a terrible thing if it were to fall into the wrong hands.”

“So…” said Laura, “Do you have an answer?”

“I think so, but first, there is something I’d like to ask you,” said Spenser, “Laura, Steven, Wallace… does seeing Groudon and Kyogre make you think Pokémon are to be feared?”

The three of them hesitated, glancing nervously at one another.

“The ancient people saw Groudon and Kyogre’s fighting and were filled with terror,” Spenser continued, “Their fear was so great that they immortalized what they saw in the form of paintings and stories. But why then, do you think, these Pokémon are also venerated as benign gods?”

“Huh?” said Wallace.

“That doesn’t make sense,” said Steven.

“Other legends tell of Kyogre bringing an end to harsh droughts, and Groudon saving people from catastrophic floods. These Pokémon were considered saviors who raised people from their suffering.”

“But why…?” said Laura, “If Groudon and Kyogre were so terrible…”

“You see,” said Spenser, “It was not the Pokémon themselves that the ancients feared. It was the power they held. Power can be good or bad, depending on the hand that wields it. Groudon and Kyogre are the embodiment of that idea.”

The three trainers were silent. A dull roar could be heard from outside the cave as the ancient Pokémon’s battle raged on.

“Right now, the two of them are blinded by their rivalry, and seek only destruction,” Spenser continued, “But within them still exists the possibility for change. Their power can be reversed. What we need is the power to bring about that change.”

There was some time before anyone spoke up–each was thinking about what that power might be.

“… the third Pokémon,” Laura answered, “Rayquaza.”

Spenser nodded.

“Rayquaza, the agent of change that transforms destructive power into benign power,” Spenser gave her an approving look before adding, “Your grandfather taught you well.”

“I’ve heard of that Pokémon,” said Wallace, “But I’ve also heard that only someone of Draconid heritage can summon it…”

“Draconid?” said Steven.

“The Draconids are a race of people who have lived in Hoenn for thousands of years,” said Spenser, “They worship Rayquaza and have tasked themselves with passing down its legends through the ages. It is as Wallace says; one of their traditions involves summoning Rayquaza in times of dire need. In turn, Rayquaza will only answer to the call of someone with Draconid heritage.”

“Ugh…” said Steven, “Where are we going to find someone like that, at a time like this…?”

“Well, it seems we’re in luck,” said Spenser, “For we have someone of Draconid heritage right here, in this very room.”

Everyone looked around, and all eyes fell on Spenser.

“You?” said Laura.

“Goodness, no,” said Spenser with a light laugh, “I wish that were the case, but no.”

“Then who…?” said Wallace. He looked at Steven and Laura, “It’s one of you two, then, isn’t it?”

“Laura, is it not true that your grandfather is Hoenn’s chief Dragon Master?” said Spenser.

“Yeah…” said Laura nervously. She didn’t like where this was going.

“You may know this already, but the Dragon Master tradition in Hoenn was begun by the Draconids,” said Spenser, “To honor their god Rayquaza, they began training dragon-type Pokémon to terrifying extremes. They passed down these traditions in an unbroken line from parent to child, all the way to the present day.”

“So that means…” Steven turned to Laura. Wallace followed suit.

“That’s correct,” said Spenser, “Laura is of Draconid heritage herself.”

Laura took a step back.

“Wait,” she said, “But I’m… I don’t know anything about Rayquaza, or how to summon it. Grandpa didn’t teach me any of that.”

“You do too!” said Steven, “You told me that Rayquaza was the Pokémon that stopped Groudon and Kyogre–the dragon Pokémon that transformed itself to save Hoenn. Didn’t you tell me something like that a while ago?”

“Yeah, but… all I know are the stories!” Laura looked frightfully from one concerned face to the next, “I don’t–I can’t summon Rayquaza! I don’t know how!”

“Whether or not you know how does not matter,” said Spenser, “You are a Draconid with an upright heart, and these are times of need. If you call out to it, Rayquaza _will_ answer you–that is what I feel.”

“But…!”

“Laura,” said Wallace, “What other choice do we have? If there’s even a small chance this could work, we ought to take it. Otherwise…”

“He’s right,” said Spenser, “Finding a more qualified Draconid would take time we do not have.”

There was silence between them. Laura backed up a few paces, eyes on the ground.

“I guess… if I’m the only one who can…”

She looked up at them again.

“Let’s go, then. We have to try.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and the rest emerge from the Cave of Origin. Now tasked with saving the world, Laura takes to the skies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing archie and maxie’s dialog throughout the whole thing. any time you see them speaking, know that i enjoyed writing it immensely

They left the Cave of Origin together and emerged into a torrential downpour not much changed from the one they’d left. A sizable crowd had formed outside the entrance to wait for Spenser’s decision, and Laura could see Juan, Archie, and Maxie among them. The roars and crashing thuds from the battle below echoed against the city walls.

“We are going to the Sky Pillar,” said Spenser. Though he tried his best to be loud, it was still hard to hear him over the storm, “There we will summon a Pokémon that can put an end to this. In the meantime, please return to your houses or get to high ground.”

The crowd began to protest.

“Sky Pillar? Where’s that…?”

“Another strong Pokémon? Two’s enough, don’t you think?”

“People of Sootopolis, please!” said Juan, raising his hands to quiet the crowd, “Spenser is the Guardian of the Cave of Origin. He has meditated on the situation and come to an answer with the cave’s guidance. We must have faith in his words and do as he says.”

The people fell quiet and murmured a little in agreement. The crowd began to disperse as people headed back to their homes, fighting the wind and rain as they went.

“Thank you, Juan,” said Spenser, “Laura, Steven, Wallace… It will be difficult to fly in weather like this, but I’m afraid we cannot simply wait for a clear sky. All of you have Pokémon that can fly, correct?”

The three of them nodded.

“We ought to go too,” Maxie piped up, “We caused this mess; it’s only right that we finish it.”

“Yeah,” said Archie, “Those three are just kids, and you’re sendin’ em out in a storm like this? We oughta be the ones to go. We’re practically pros at waking up ancient Pokémon by now, right Maxie?”

“This is hardly the time for jokes–”

“I appreciate your offers, both of you,” said Spenser, “However, I’m afraid I must decline. Only Laura will be able to enter the Sky Pillar and summon the legendary Pokémon–Steven, Wallace, you’re joining us in case something happens to one of our Pokémon on the way.”

“Right,” said Steven.

“As for you, Archie, Maxie…” Spenser turned to them, “There are other ways you can help. Go with Juan and help get people and Pokémon to high ground. Help mitigate the damage with your Pokémon. I feel that many lives will be spared if you lend us your strength. And remember–when this is over, I suspect we will be having a long talk, the three of us.”

“Y-yes sir…” Even Archie looked remorseful; all of his attempted cheer vanished. Maxie looked at his feet, fists clenched.

“Well then,” said Spenser, “We should be going.”

Laura took Flygon’s Pokéball from her fanny pack. Spenser produced a Pokéball from his robes, and opened it to reveal a huge, purple batlike Pokémon. Wallace took out a Pokéball and let out a Pelipper. Steven let out his Skarmory, while Laura let out Flygon.

“Laura…” Steven turned to her as the others mounted their Pokémon, “I have something I want to ask you.”

“Now?” said Laura, climbing on Flygon.

“I mean, I might not get another chance,” said Steven. He looked her straight in the eyes, “If we get out of this alive… will you go out with me?”

For a second, Laura could only stare at him in shock. He picked _now_ to ask something like that? There was already so much going on… but, as she looked back at him, her face softened. If it had been anyone else, she would’ve been offended they’d even asked. But Steven, who she already cared so much about…

“Yeah,” she replied, “Of course I will.”

Some part of her had always wanted to try having a boyfriend, even if just for a little while. If by some miracle they managed to avert this crisis, she’d have the time to try all kinds of things.

_If we get out of this alive, I’m going to try as many things as I can–guess it doesn’t hurt to put ‘dating’ at the top!_

Spenser lifted off, Wallace and Steven close behind. Laura and Flygon followed suit. For some reason, even with the terrible rain and raging battle, her heart felt lighter than before.

The wind made it difficult to keep a straight path, but the four of them did their best to keep together. As they flew through the rain, Laura glanced down for a moment to see Groudon and Kyogre fighting below. Their battle was so brutal that she had to look away almost immediately. Kyogre, surrounded by water, clearly had the upper hand. She didn’t want to pick sides, but she felt bad for Groudon. She couldn’t dwell on this thought for long; the others were disappearing ahead of her, and she and Flygon had to hurry to keep up.

* * *

Miraculously, the skies over southern Hoenn were clear. The group managed to make it to an island off Route 131 without much trouble. They could see the Sky Pillar from the air; a huge triangular tower that extended far above most buildings in Hoenn.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” shouted Steven, “Let’s land on the top!”

“The tower is crumbling, so it’s not safe to land there!” Spenser called from the back of his Pokémon, “And more than that, Sky Pillar is sacred to the Draconid people–even at times like this, we must not defile their sacred grounds.”

“Oh…” said Steven. Spenser began his descent, and the others followed. They landed on the rocky island’s sole sandy beach. The tower itself was situated on top of a short cliff. There was what appeared to be an opening in the cliffside, but it was sealed off by a large triangular stone.

Spenser dismounted his Pokémon, but did not recall it. Sensing that they would not be staying long, Steven and Wallace kept their Pokémon out too. Laura looked at them nervously as she recalled Flygon.

“How do I get in…?” said Laura, “That big rock is in the way…”

Spenser walked forward and stood before the triangular stone. He held out his staff, and the arcane design on its head began to glow. The stone glowed in response, an arrow-like rune appearing on its previously blank surface. There was a rumbling sound as the giant stone sunk into the ground. Spenser turned to the others and planted the staff firmly into the sand, resting his hands on it.

“H-how did you do that….?” said Wallace.

“The Sky Pillar is an altar built for the ascension of Rayquaza,” said Spenser calmly, “It is the Draconids’ most hallowed ground, and they sealed it off to ensure that only their own would be able to enter. However, they must have recognized that their own numbers would one day dwindle… and so they entrusted the method for unlocking the pillar to the Guardians of the Cave of Origin.”

Spenser lifted his staff and stood to the side.

“And now… this is where we leave everything to you, Laura,” he said, “Make your way to the top of the tower, where Rayquaza will meet you. I wish we didn’t have to send you in alone, but as it stands… Not even the Guardian of the Cave of Origin can intrude upon this holy place.”

As he spoke, the sky above them began to darken. Laura felt a raindrop on her cheek, and then another.

“It seems the situation is getting worse,” said Spenser, “If Kyogre’s storms are spreading even here… We don’t have much more time to waste. Laura! We–no, all of Hoenn is counting on you.”

Laura looked from Spenser to Wallace, and then to Steven. Any lighthearted feelings she’d previously had were gone, replaced instead by an acute sense of dread. This might well be the last time she saw any of them.

“What will you guys do…?” she asked.

“I will return to Sootopolis,” said Spenser, “There are still things my Pokémon and I can do to mitigate the damage and prevent loss of life. Wallace, Steven, I trust that you’ll follow.”

The two boys nodded.

“Laura…” said Steven, “Good luck. I’ll be waiting for you, so… you better come back.”

“Yeah,” said Laura, “I’ll be back. I’ve got a date riding on this, don’t I? I can’t be late…”

Even as she said it, her stomach sunk a little. She knew her chances of returning weren’t good. But even still… backing out would mean condemning the whole world to chaos. She had to at least try.

Laura walked forward, fists clenched. She glanced at Spenser as she passed him, and he gave her a solemn nod of encouragement. She walked through the entrance, trying her best to gather her courage even as the darkness of the cave beyond swallowed her whole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the others gone, Laura is left to scale Sky Pillar alone...

The cave itself was a short, steep tunnel that emerged onto the top of the cliff. The storm had intensified while she had been inside, and she was met with a torrent of rain. She dashed across to the base of the tower, throwing her arms over her head in a vain attempt to shield herself from the rain–not that it mattered; she’d gotten plenty soaked on the flight over.

The door to the tower was wide open; evidently the Draconids had expected the one seal to be enough. Laura ran inside, her sneakers squeaking a bit on the dusty tile floor.

Inside, at least, it was dry. The tower smelled of stone and dust, and she could hear Pokémon scurrying about. Somehow, it was bright enough to see inside–due in part to the various windows in the upper parts of the tower, and also to several gaping holes in the walls. Laura looked around, taking note of the tower’s triangular shape. She looked up and noticed that most of the floors above her were barely keeping together. One misstep and it would be all over.

_Do I have to go to the top…?_

Laura gulped and made her way to a ladder in the center of the room. Step by step, she climbed up to the second floor. Her footsteps were the only sound, echoing in the still silence. The wind howled outside, but it seemed as though not even the rain could reach her here. As she emerged onto the second floor, there was a rustling sound; a couple of Pokémon fled into the shadows. This place may have been sacred to the Draconids, but to wild Pokémon, it was fair game.

The silence began to weigh on her ears as she ascended to the third floor. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly that she was certain the wild Pokémon would be able to hear it.

She tried to keep her mind off things by taking note of the architecture and the patterns on the walls. This place was part of her heritage, after all; it was likely that only a few people had ever gone in before her. Had Drake ever been here? Her grandfather hadn’t spoken much of the Draconids, or even named them. His stories always began with a generic “our ancestors” or “the ancients”. Spenser’s explanation was the first time she’d heard that name.

Try as she might, she couldn’t quite feel a connection to this place. It didn’t feel sacred or special to her; it was just a dark, crumbling tower with a long history. A tower she had to climb alone, during a calamity that made the silence all the more unnerving.

As she reached the fourth floor, she noticed something. The back wall had been decorated with what she thought were arcane patterns, but the closer she looked, the more those patterns took shape. They were Pokémon: a clawed figure to the left, a finned figure to the right. Groudon and Kyogre. Their shapes were similar to the paintings in Granite Cave, but different somehow. They were no longer the focus of the mural but were instead pushed to the side, as if in reverence of something greater than themselves. A third Pokémon took front and center: a winding, snaking Pokémon with a triangular head, its body lined with staring eyes.

“Rayquaza…” Laura couldn’t help but whisper to herself. It had always bothered her that the paintings in Granite Cave had left it out. But, noticing the peculiar head of the dragon pictured here, she couldn’t help but wonder if the triangle from Granite Cave was meant to represent Rayquaza after all.

Laura shivered just looking at it; the eyes on its body seemed to stare back at her. Drake had never really described Rayquaza, only told her it was a dragon Pokémon with a long body. Could something so eerie really be…?

Thunder crashed outside as if to remind her that time was running out. Laura scrambled back into action, running across the fourth floor to get to the next ladder up. Some part of her dreaded having to meet Rayquaza at all…

* * *

Several floors later, Laura emerged onto the roof of the tower and blinked furiously as sunlight assaulted her eyes. She raised a hand to her forehead and, after a minute or so, was able to look around. The highest level of the tower was above the storm clouds, and although the sun blazed above her, the air around her felt mild.

The roof was completely deserted. She’d expected–hoped–Rayquaza would be here, waiting for her like a king atop a throne. She’d hoped that it would be sleeping here, as Groudon and Kyogre had been in Mt. Chimney and the seafloor cavern, and all she’d have to do was awaken it.

“Of course it’s not here…” she said quietly, “I really do have to summon it, don’t I…?”

But how?

Laura walked out to the center of the roof, careful to avoid patches of crumbling stone. At the back there was something like an altar; but this too was deserted. It looked as though parts of the altar had collapsed long ago.

_For how much this place meant to them, they sure didn’t put much effort into upkeep. Or maybe there isn’t anyone left to take care of it…?_

Thunder rumbled from below, bringing her thoughts back to the task at hand. Laura racked her memories for something–anything–that might give her a clue for how to summon Rayquaza. She couldn’t think of anything Drake had said that might be helpful.

“Rayquaza!” Laura shouted its name to the sky at the top of her lungs. There was no response. She tried several more times. Nothing.

_It’s hopeless. What was Spenser thinking? Even if I’m a Draconid, I don’t know anything about their traditions. I’m not cut out for this. I have to tell him to find someone else before it’s too late…_

Laura looked down, trying to fight back her tears, but she couldn’t stop them. There was no one around to see. It didn’t matter. The world was ending, and nothing mattered anymore. They didn’t have time to find someone else. They only had time for her to get here–and be unable to do anything.

Laura looked up, eyes closed, letting the sun warm her face and dry her wet clothes a little. At least she wouldn’t have to die cold and wet, but she would have preferred not to be alone.

No, that wasn’t right.

“I’m not alone, am I…?” Laura took the six Pokéballs from her belt and let them all open. Her Pokémon took shape beside her: Swampert, Shiftry, Flygon, Cradily, Gorebyss, and Absol. These Pokémon had been by her side through thick and thin, so it stood to reason that they’d be here for her now. Her Pokémon seemed to sense that something was wrong and huddled closer to her. As long as she had them, at least… she wouldn’t be alone. She crouched down and let them crowd around her, feeling just a little bit safer surrounded by her friends.

“Rayquaza…” Laura said quietly, “If you’re out there… if you can hear me… we need you just one more time. You’re the only hope we have…”

The only sound was that of the wind and rain howling far below. Laura hugged her Pokémon closer…

Suddenly there came a roar from above so loud that Laura jumped and fell backwards. She looked up to see something approaching from the sky, bright and fast like a meteor. As it grew closer, it began to take shape: a green Pokémon with a long body and triangular head…!

The Pokémon came to a halt just above the roof, coiling in on itself and watching her carefully with yellow eyes. Its jaw hung open, revealing sharp teeth. It didn’t look much like the Pokémon in the painting, but Laura knew it couldn’t have been anything else.

“Rayquaza…?” she said. The Pokémon nodded to her before letting out another roar. The pillar shook with the force of its voice.

“You really came…!” Laura could hardly believe it. She wasn’t sure she had believed Spenser when he said she would be able to summon it just by being a Draconid, but this proved it. Her awe was short-lived, giving way to determination as she remembered why she’d come all this way, “Groudon and Kyogre are fighting in Sootopolis–you don’t know where that is, do you…?”

Rayquaza growled softly and nodded, indicating that it did know. It looked over its shoulder, out towards Sootopolis.

“Yeah, over there,” said Laura, “We need you right now… We need you to stop them like you did so long ago.”

Rayquaza moved to coil itself around her. Her Pokemon bristled, but with a low grumble from Rayquaza they fell silent. The dragon Pokémon moved its head towards its back and let out an urgent-sounding whine.

“You… you want me to get on?”

Rayquaza nodded eagerly.

“Well, alright…!”

Laura recalled her Pokémon two at a time, stuffing their Pokéballs back into her fanny pack as fast as she could. Rayquaza lowered its head slightly, and Laura carefully climbed aboard, straddling it like a horse. Rayquaza’s body was just wide enough for a person to sit comfortably this way. Laura didn’t think she’d be able to get her arms all the way around its neck, so she leaned forward and took hold of the two horns protruding from its jaw.

“Okay… let’s go!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having summoned Rayquaza, Laura races towards Sootopolis at impossible speeds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide where to break this one up so just have the whole 2200 words at once
> 
> This just about wraps up the main Sootopolis events, but there’s a whole bunch more aftermath after this!
> 
> (Also, to stay consistent with my other Pokemon fics, I use Looker's Japanese name here)

Rayquaza rocketed into the air at a speed Laura didn’t think was possible; the Dragon Pokémon moved faster than any winged Pokémon she’d ever flown on. Rayquaza tried to keep its body steady as it flew, but it couldn’t help making some twists and loops as it went. Laura gripped its horns so tightly her hands hurt, but she knew better than to let go. They flew above the storm the whole way, impervious to the blazing sun.

As they flew, Laura couldn’t help feeling exhilarated. Her doubts and fears dissolved, and she got the sense that things might actually turn out okay. She felt an overflowing _trust_ even as she hurtled through the air, thousands of feet above the ground and at unbelievable speeds–somehow, riding Rayquaza made her feel safe.

It had taken them a while to get to the pillar from Sootopolis, but the return trip was much more brief; it almost passed by too quickly. Rayquaza seemed to sense where the city was even when clouds obscured it. It came to a halt, nearly throwing Laura forward, and curled up over a particular patch of clouds. It let out a mighty roar, generating a gust of wind that parted the clouds below it. Then Rayquaza dove, and it was all Laura could do to hug the Pokémon tighter and hold on for dear life.

The sounds of a great battle reached Laura’s ears above the rush of the wind. Rayquaza banked suddenly and came to a halt, coiling in on itself once more. Laura gathered the strength to hoist herself high enough to see what was going on. Groudon and Kyogre had stopped their fighting and now looked up at them, eyeing Rayquaza expectantly. Laura wasn’t sure if it was curiosity or fear that had brought them to a halt so quickly.

Rayquaza raised its head and let out a deafening roar. Laura wanted to clap her hands to her ears, but didn’t dare let go. The dragon Pokémon’s voice echoed against the rocky walls of the city. Groudon and Kyogre moved backwards a little, shrinking away as though Rayquaza might smite them where they stood. Rayquaza roared again, and Groudon and Kyogre retreated further.

_It’s not even doing anything–not attacking, or anything like that. It only needs to roar, and they shrink back in fear…? Just how strong IS Rayquaza…?_

Kyogre let out a wail and sunk back below the waves, disappearing into the dark water and out of sight. Groudon also let out a roar and, lifting sandbars to walk on, ambled towards land. It took huge, thundering steps past the giant tree in front of the Cave of Origin, but didn’t stop there. Everyone watched it go, speechless–there wasn’t even an outcry as it smashed down the doors of the cave and dragged itself inside. Laura couldn’t help but notice that it seemed to be limping.

_Groudon really got the short end of the stick… Kyogre’s type advantage must have been tough to fight, especially in the middle of a lake. I wonder if it’s going to be okay…?_

As the two legendary Pokémon retreated, the storm clouds began to recede. The rain fell lighter and lighter, and finally stopped altogether. The sun grew more bearable, and the skies became clear. Within minutes, it was as though nothing had happened at all. Even the churning waters of the lake grew calm and still again.

Rayquaza nodded to itself, satisfied with its work. It flew down to the entrance of the Cave of Origin–Spenser and the others were all already there. The dragon Pokémon lowered its head to let Laura hop off.

“Laura…!” said Steven. He ran to meet her, taking her in a tight embrace. She returned his hug just as tightly, relieved more than anything to be back on land–but with her friend’s arms around her, she felt that nothing else mattered. Steven buried his face into her neck and didn’t let her go for some time.

“Laura,” Spenser said as he approached, “You’ve done it, my child. I knew you had what it takes to summon Rayquaza. Ah, your grandfather would be so proud…”

Steven released her slowly, and Laura took a step back. She noticed that all eyes were on her: Wallace looked like he’d been crying, Juan looked as though he’d aged forty years in a day, and Archie and Maxie watched her with a mix of gratitude, respect, and remorse. Even Rayquaza was eyeing her quietly. Laura turned around to face it, and she bowed her head respectfully.

“Thank you, Rayquaza,” she said, “Without you, we’d all…”

Rayquaza shook its head and tapped her stomach lightly with the tip of its snout, as if to say “No, thank _you_.”

“What will you do now?” she asked. The dragon Pokémon lifted its head to the sky, looking off into the distance. It glanced back at her, nodded, and took off again. The group watched as the Pokémon’s twisting body rose higher into the sky and grew further and further away. And then… it was gone. Even as she watched it go, Laura couldn’t help but feel like they’d meet again somewhere.

“Incredible…” said Maxie, “So the super-ancient Pokémon weren’t only Groudon and Kyogre… there was one more powerful even than they are. After years of scheming and fruitless efforts, that one Pokémon’s simple action puts everything right again as if nothing had happened. Heh… Hahaha….”

Maxie laughed to himself mirthlessly, head bent in shame.

“Yeah, you’re right…” said Archie, “Groudon and Kyogre both hightailed it out of here, and even the weather’s back to normal. Maybe… maybe what we were trying to do was something small, even meaningless, to Pokémon…”

“What are you saying?” said Laura, “‘As if nothing had happened’? My _ass!”_

“Laura…” said Spenser.

“You two nearly got us killed!” Laura shouted, “If Rayquaza hadn’t answered me, we’d all…!”

“She’s right, you know,” said Spenser, “Though I disagree with her tone, she makes a very valid point. You are both entirely at fault for what transpired today. You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Both Archie and Maxie fidgeted, shifting weight from one foot to the other and neither moving their eyes from the ground.

“As such,” Spenser continued, “The onus is entirely on you to help clean up this mess. As adults, you must take responsibility for your actions and work to set things right.”

“– _after_ your jailtime, that is!”

Everyone turned. A dark-haired man in his mid thirties had appeared on the scene, long brown coat swishing behind him. He was joined by a bluish-purple frog Pokémon that Laura had never seen before.

“And just _who_ are you?” said Maxie.

“My name is Kusa–I mean, I’m with the International Police!” said the man, his Johto accent noticeable, “And that’s _Handsome_ to you, Mr. Team Magma leader!”

“Handsome?!” said Laura, “What kind of name is that?”

“It’s a codename, of course!” said Handsome, “I picked it myself.”

“Yeah, I can tell…”

Handsome reached into his coat and took out a leather wallet, which he opened to reveal an ID and badge. Laura had seen that kind of badge in movies, but didn’t think she’d ever seen a bona-fide International Police officer in real life.

“You two are under arrest by the International Police!” Handsome continued, “For, uh, well… for whatever the heck this was.”

“Pfft, what, is this your first big arrest or something?” said Archie.

“… maybe…” Handsome brandished the badge impatiently, “In any case, you’re still under arrest. Awakening dangerous Pokémon leading to damage of property, endangering civilians, not to _mention_ thefts of various calibers… Quite an impressive record you’ve drummed up! Now, put your hands where I can see them!”

“Cute, real cute,” said Archie, “Sounds like you’ve been practicing that one all week.”

“I _never_ –!”

“I don’t think we’re in any position to argue,” said Maxie, “That looks like a legitimate badge. We ought to go quietly.”

“Hey, I was just messin’ around. I wasn’t plannin’ on goin’ anywhere,” said Archie with a shrug, “Wouldja rather head to a nice, fortified jail cell, or stay here with all of Sootopolis rarin’ to beat the tar out of you?”

“… point taken.”

Archie and Maxie held out their hands, allowing Handsome to cuff them. Laura watched them, arms folded. If this ‘Handsome’ person was with the police, why was he only just now showing up?

“Hey, Handsome?”

“Yes?”

“What took you so long?”

“W-well…” Handsome rubbed the back of his head, “We’re shorthanded over at headquarters, and frankly, the reports seemed too ridiculous to be true. On top of that, Team Rocket has been keeping us busy… ah! I’ve said too much. In any case, I think I can speak for my whole department when I say I’m grateful for all that you’ve done.”

“Uh… you’re welcome, I guess.”

“I’d better be going,” said Handsome, “Come along now, you two.”

“We’ll be in touch,” said Spenser, nodding to Archie and Maxie, “Before you leave… I believe you are still in possession of the sacred jewels. I would like to have those back.”

The two of them nodded in return and awkwardly fished the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire from their pockets. Spenser took the jewels carefully, tucking them away in his robes. He nodded to Handsome, and the officer whisked Archie and Maxie away, his Pokémon trailing behind. With the two of them gone, the tension truly seemed to lift. Laura took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she watched them go. She wondered if this would be the last she’d see of them.

Spenser walked up to Laura and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

“I knew I was right in giving you a Pokémon back then,” he said, “You are just as capable, steadfast, and caring as your grandfather–and without you, the world would be in ruin. You see? Nothing happens by chance.”

“T-thanks…” Laura wasn’t sure what to say to such kind words. It hadn’t quite hit her yet, the magnitude of what she’d done.

“I look forward to seeing you at the Pokémon League,” said Spenser, “But, if you feel you still need training, do take your time. I only want to fight opponents ready to give it their all.”

“Pokémon League…?”

“Hm? Ah, yes. I suppose your grandfather never mentioned it to you, but I am the Hoenn League Champion.”

Laura’s mouth fell open.

“All this time… you’ve been the Champion all this time, and you never said anything?”

“Well, it’s certainly not my only duty,” Spenser laughed lightly, “I don’t like being in the spotlight, you see. Too stressful for an old man like me.”

“Spenser–!”

Spenser laughed again.

“I ought to be going now,” he said, “I’m sure that as Champion and Guardian, my opinion on today’s events will be needed somewhere. Let us meet again, Laura–perhaps next time in battle.”

Laura nodded. She had the feeling that she wouldn’t be able to escape an interview or two, either. She waved to him as he took his leave, walking slowly back over the bridge. Juan and Wallace left after him–Wallace glanced back at her one more time, bowed politely, and followed his mentor across the bridge and away. That left Steven and Laura alone on the island, surrounded by debris and an almost weighty silence.

Laura sat down, soiling her jacket and shorts in the muddy grass. Steven hesitated before joining her, wary of the mud at first–his clothes were already soaked through; what more did he have to lose?

Neither said anything for a while–what could be said? What could they say that could speak to the magnitude of what they’d experienced that afternoon? Laura understood now why the ancients had painted such vivid pictures of Groudon and Kyogre; words had not been enough to express the terror they felt. Laura had felt their fear herself; the memory of the two Pokémon fighting was seared into her brain. The crisis had ended just as quickly as it began, but her heart still pounded in her chest.

“So…” she said finally.

“So,” Steven responded. He seemed to be having the same thoughts she was.

“D’you…” Laura began, “You know. We could get dinner together. Or something.”

Steven smiled weakly.

“That’s it? I thought you were going to say something profound,” he admitted, “You are the hero, after all…”

“Profound, huh?” said Laura, “Well, I’m profoundly hungry. All this hero stuff, you know. Makes a girl hungry.”

“Let’s head back, then,” said Steven, “We could get cleaned up at the Pokémon Center, grab something to eat…”

“Nah,” said Laura, “I just sat down. I think I want to sit here a little longer…”

Her hand found its way to his, covered in mud and grass and rain.

“If that’s okay with you, anyway.”

Steven stole a glance at her, color rushing to his cheeks. She smiled back at him, tiredly, as a victorious soldier might have smiled after a rough campaign. That’s how she felt, in that moment: a hero returning from battle, with loved ones waiting for her. It was odd that she only really felt like a hero after the ordeal was over.

Steven twined his fingers with hers, and she leaned on him a little bit.

“Alright, then,” he said, “We’ll sit for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooot to say about this chapter
> 
> I wasn’t initially going to include Handsome but part of me wanted to have Handsome appear in literally all of my Pokemon fics, so here we are. Granted, it’s a younger Handsome–this is his first case with the International Police, and he’s still not used to having a codename. You got to see a peek of his real name, which I planned to reveal in the XY thing I will never get around to writing, whoops
> 
> Also, the big reveal of Spenser as Hoenn’s Champion! I hope it wasn’t too obvious, and when I write things that take place chronologically earlier than this, I’ll try to keep it less obvious. In case anyone out there ends up reading these chronologically *laughtrack.mp3*
> 
> Finally, writing the start of Laura and Steven’s relationship is kind of heartbreaking, especially knowing that by the time we get to Delta Emerald, their relationship will have mostly run its course ;v; At the same time, I challenged myself to portray their emotions honestly, because even though *I* know what happens, they do not. It’s something I’ll continue to challenge myself on while writing DE (they don’t break up until about 3/4 of the way through)


End file.
